Akiri Ryu
by Starry Goodbyes
Summary: Akiri is the second prodigy of Konoha who goes missing during the Chunnin Exams. She returns 5 years later hoping to start over, but her past won't let her.
1. Info

Akiri Ryu; 14

Looks: Akiri has very long and straight white hair the flows down to the dimples above her butt. She is a peachy white color. She is very thin (5'2 and 98lbs ), but not fragile. Her eyes are a deep emerald color that captivate most that look into them. Her ninja outfit consists of short-shorts with her ninja headband as a belt and a plain t-shirt. Her civilian clothing style is a bit girly, she isn't afraid to accessorize, but she has an edgy side. Her edgy clothes consist of jeans with holes, very distressed shirt, spiky belts and Converse.

Personality: She is fun! She is optimistic & happy! She is loving, caring, loyal . She's pretty much the best friend anyone can have, but to get to this side of her one must break down every wall she has built. She is reserved, but not shy. Has no problem getting to know someone, but when they try to get to know her she shuts them out. She has made a mask oh happiness and she wears it so well almost no one can tell.

Kekkei Genkai: Kanijime. Kanijime belongs SOLELY to the Ryu Clan. It has the power to control people's actions, what they say, what they do, what they will do, their ability to speak, and much more, but it only works on people. The Kanijime has 3 levels:

The usual level which looks like the outer edges of the iris are pitch black and continue to fade into white when the iris meets the pupil. This level does the usual demands, like moves people.

The 2nd level looks almost the same as level one, but instead of white it's red. This level Akiri has not yet unlocked.

And the last level is complete darkness. This is Tatarime (the cursed look). This has been the last thing many people have seen.

Extra: Akiri has been adopted by a loving family. Mashiru (father), Nari (mother), and Takiru (brother). She talks to Mika like this.

Special: She is the second prodigy of Konoha, has a Kekkei Genkai (a bloodline trait), and has the goddess of fire sealed within her.

Goddess Mika of fire

Looks: Mika's human form is mature adult female. Weighing 110 pounds (Boobs are 6lbs each) & about 5'7. She has long wavy blond hair and deep crimson eyes. She is also a peachy white color. Her clothing style is elegant; a dress to impress type thing, but she never has to impress. She just wants to look like what she is, a goddess.

Personality: She is very kind to Akiri. She loves her, but to people she doesn't like she makes it obvious that she hates them. She can be a bitch, but never to her friend. She a nuturing mother to Akiri.

Special: The goddess of fire controls fire.

Extra info: She was sealed into Akiri as a punishment from her father Kagutsuchi. She Talks to Akiri like _this._

The story of Akiri is told in 1st person present tense, with character changes.


	2. Home Sweet Konoha

' Konohagakure '. I've finally reached my destination. After three days of running I'm finally back where I belong. All the running had taken its tole on the outfit Nari had bought for me. The once plain white tank-top is now dirt brown and covered in grass stains. My teal shorts aren't any better. I am in no way presentable. I hide behind a tree to the sentries guarding the large closed doors of Konoha don't see me. I remove my backpack and check in it to see if I had anymore clothes. None were clean. I had only packed for a 2 day trip. I've seriously underestimated the distance.

_Just go see the Hokage then. He wont care what you are wearing._ Mika says trying to cheer me up. But I really want to see Kakashi or at least Iruka-kun first. Oh well. The sun was at it's highest point in the sky. Being in the shade didn't help me not sweat. I put all my things back into my hunters green backpack I had to take from Takiru which I failed to mention in my good-bye letter.

~ Flashback ~

I'm sitting at my desk in my room. Mika, I don't know what to say to them. _Just tell them that you left and leave it at that._ As I started the letter I couldn't help but to cry. They took me in without any hesitation. They have never asked anything of me, and I must leave them, I look down at the tear stained note:

Dear family,

I am so sorry for leaving like this, but I must. When I get the money I will pay you back for everything you all have done for me. I'm moving to Konoha, when I get a job I will start paying you back. Please tell Takiru I said goodbye. I love you all.

Akiri

~End Flashback~

_I still say you shouldn't have told them where you where going._ Mika protests, but I ignore her. I peek at the sentries making sure they hadn't noticed me. They hadn't.

" I have no choice but to transport" I say to myself. I transport to inside of Hokage's office. It is empty. I scan the room. He got new furniture. There's a new red couch near the double doors, his desk that faces those doors, and to matching chairs to sit in front of the desk. I remove my bag and place it on the second chair as I sit in the other. Moments later the door opens and closes.

"How did you get in here?" The voice of an old man asks from behind me. I stand up not yet facing him. I do an about face and salute him. " have you missed me, old man?" I ask taunting him. His mouth drops as if he has seen a ghost.

"Akiri?" He asks stunned. I nod. He walks over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"Where have you been?" He asks pulling away.

"Here and there" I joke avoiding the truth.

" Here and there. . ." he repeats his eyes not leaving mine. He walks back over to the only entrance/exit and opens the door slightly. He says something to the guard who then leaves. He walks back over to his desk and sits in his chair.

"So you are moving back?" he asks. I open my mouth to speak but suddenly the doors open. I look to see who so rudely entered the room.

"Hokage-sama" The tiger ANBBU masked person says while bowing. I look back to the Hokage in confusion. He gestured for the ANBU to remove the mask. I watch as the tiger ANBU slowly turns into Kakashi. It has been so long since I'd seen him. His hair style was still the same. I wanted to run and hug him right there, but I laugh it off.

"Way to go Hokage-sama, you've ruined my surprise" I wine, " Do you think you can make him take off that other mask?" I jokingly ask. Hokage laughs. I look back at Kakashi who still has that ' I've seen a ghost!' expression.

"Why so serious?" I ask pouting.

"We thought you were dead Akiri" Hokage seriously states. I loose my smile, but force another one. He must have noticed because he says: "We can cover that later. You can go get cleaned up. You'll be staying with Kakashi until I can find you somewhere else. Also will you be attending the Academy?"

"yes" I cheerfully answer. I can't wait to go back to the Academy. He nods in agreement.

"OK stop by here tomorrow on your way. I'll have your papers ready" He informs me. I smile and get up from my uncomfortable chair and grab my bag. I turn to Kakashi who's eye never left me. I cock out my arm like a gentleman. "Shall we?" I offer. He chuckles and faces the doors like me, and cocks out his arm. I place my arm in to his and I wave goodbye to the hokage as we walked out of his office. I take my arm back because we receive many judgmental stares. We walk out of the building and to Kakashi's house in silence. He lives in a little cottage styled home deep into the woods. When we reach his front door I break the silence.

" Kaka-kun?" I ask looking down at his concrete patio.

"yes?" he asks looking back at me with his and on the door knob. I look up at him. He looks like he wanted to speak but couldn't.

"What do you want to say?" I ask annoyed. He returns his attention to opening the door, It opens he let me into his house.

" I thought you were dead Akiri" He says sadly, " Do you know how many people die during the chunnin exams?" He asks more seriously but knows that I wouldn't have an answer for him, I look away from him. When I left I knew how he'd feel. I just had no choice. I take off my shoes and enter into his living room which is nothing but a small black sofa and coffee table. I sit on the sofa.

"Kakashi. . . I had no choice." I say avoiding eye contact as he entered the room. I stare at the ground to completely avoid seeing him.

"Why not?" He inquires.

"Itachi" I mummer.


	3. The Man In The Room

"Itachi" I mummer. I feel the sofa sink in next to me I look for the cause, Kakashi had sat down speechless. " Itachi took me" I say. He was about to speak until i cut him off with "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Where's your washer and dryer?" I ask. he gets up and leads me to his laundry room, upstairs to my room, and then to the bathroom that is also upstairs.

"Thank you Kakashi" I say turning off the bathroom light. He backs up letting me out. "Well... Goodnight" I say. I then head back to the front door where I left my bag. I take it and go back to the laundry room. I start the washer and place my dirty clothes in it including the ones that I am wearing. I run to the bathroom to shower. After my shower I put on a towel then put my clothes into the dryer and go into the guest bedroom.

When I used to live in Konoha I used to stay with kakashi. I'm glad to see he left my room untouched. I notice something new though. A picture frame on my desk that wasn't there the last time I was in this room. I walk up to it. It's him. My eyes fill with tears. I trace the outline of the smiling man.

"You look just like him" A voice says. I snap my head in the direction of where the voice came from. I guess Kakashi just realized I was only in a towel. He quickly turned facing out of the room. I'm not embarrassed though now that he isn't looking. I look back to the photo.

"I almost forgot what he looked like" I say trying not to cry.

"Keep it" he says. " Th-ank-you" I manage to get out between my sobs.

"If you need clothes we can go shopping" He offers trying to cheer me up. I smile because it works. "I'd like that, goodnight" He leaves the room. I lie down onto my old bed still holing the photo as i sleep.

~DREAM~

I'm in a small room with wood paneled walls and a twin size bed. A little girl with white hair in pigtails runs into the room and quickly locks the door. She slides under the bed not knowing her feet were still sticking out. I duck down to check under the bed for her. Her dark green eyes are blood shot and terrified. She puts her pointer finger to her lips and tells me to "shhh"

"AKIRI!" A familiar deep evil voice of a man yells causing me to jump and hit my a bang at the door that makes the little girl scream. The man laugh and kicks in the door. I get out from under the bed to get a better look at him. He ducks to get in the room his black hair covers his eyes. He smirks as looks at me. He flips the hair that blocked his view out of his way revealing his eyes. I freeze, unable to move. The man looks around the bed room for the little girl. I back up against the wooden wall as he walks past me. He bends over and checks under the bed, he laughs and gets back up.

"Akiri?" He sings taunting me. He turns and faces me. A tight grip around my neck causes me to cough. His eyes stare in to mine with the intent to kill. Tears fall onto his hand that came from my eyes. Not again. He throws me onto the small bed. I try to get off of it, but he grabs me by my hair and pulls me back onto it. He forces himself on top of me.

"No... NO!" I shout trying to push his hands away from my legs. No use. He pushes up my dress. "NO!" I scream. He manages to reveal his member. NOT AGAIN. His hair falls back in front of his face. I try to push him off but he pins my arms down to the bed. He leans in to my ear and yells "AKIRI!'

~END DREAM~

"Akiri!" Someone shouts. I sit up and open my eyes and frantically look around the room to make sure I'm not in the other room. The sun isn't up yet. I'm in my old bedroom in Kakashi's house. I feel hands around my shoulders that belong to Kakashi. He looks so worried. I hug him and et it all out. he rubs my back as I cry. _ Akiri. are you ok? _ Yes. I lean off him and avoid his concerned eye.

"Akiri.. . ." He says in a comforting voice. I look at him. I know that there is more, but I can't bear to hear it. I shake my head.

"I don't want to talk about it Kakashi." I say bluntly not caring for his feelings. I can't tell him about my dream. I haven't told anyone other that...her about what happened. I can't. He wouldn't beieve me either. Mika is the Hokage up?___ Yes, but it's only 3am if you go now he'll know something's wrong. _ok Kakashi's eye never left me. I laugh and smile to lighten him up but he doesn't buy it.

"Kaka-kun. If you don't mind I think I should get dressed now" I say smiling. He looks at what I'm wearing. When it registers with him that its just a towel he immediately springs up and turns away from me.

"Ok. Um. Ok" He says leaving my room. I wait until I hear his door shut. I get out of bed and go down to the laundry room. I grab my perfectly white wife beater and black shorts. I get dressed and go back to my room. I grab my bag to get my Konoha headband. The strike through it is too deep to try to cover up. I stuff it back into my bag and place my clean clothes in there too. 4:03 the alarm clock in my room reads. That should be early enough. I grab the photo off my bed. The smiling man in it does look a lot like me. We shared the same white hair and green eyes. There's another man in the photo holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. The baby is grabbing the gray haired gentleman's finger. Kakashi. He is unaware of the photo being taken. He's staring down at the little baby girl. I place the photo into my bag as well and put it on. I clean up my room to make it as if I hadn't been in it.

4:39; I transport in the Hokage's office. He is sitting at his desk looking over papers, he notices me and closes the file and hands it to me. "Here you are Akiri. You will be Iruka's class. Today he is assigning teams, you will be on Kakashi's" I take my file.

"Thank you, I was hoping to move out of Kakashi's today" I announce trying not to raise suspension. He looks taken back.

"I thought you'd stay with him longer" He says fishing for what is wrong. "I just want to be independent, ya know?" I say


	4. A New Place To Call Home

The class was in a ruckus about something which gave me the opportunity to hand Iruka my file and find a seat. The seat I used to sit in is taken by a bruting raven haired kid. I try not to stare long. I squeeze past a group of girls that block my way to the seat next to my old seat. Just as I go to sit some girl yells something at me I didn't quiet hear. I sit.

"A-Akiri R-" Iruka says but I stop him from completing my name by activating my Kanijime and gesturing for him to 'zip it'. He continues to gawk at me mouth agape. Come on even Kakashi remembered me at first sight. _Why'd you stop him from saying your name?_ Politics The group of girls that were surrounding me began to grow. Their leader seems to be a pink haired girl. She looks positively pissed off I laugh at her.

"May I help you?" I ask

"Girls take your seats!" Iruka orders. The pinky makes a hand gesture implying that she is going to beat me up. HA! I'd like to see her try. I return my attention to Iruka who is holding a different paper. He begins calling off the groups. Mika; tell me who I'm with, will ya? _Sure thing_ . I doze off.

"IRUKA-SENSIE why am I with SASUKE?" The blond boy next to me yells as he jumps out of his seat pointing at the kid next to me. Sasuke. . . Sasuke? Where have we heard that name before? ___ I think Itachi-kun said he had a brother named Sasuke_. I Examine the bruting boy next to me. He has the black eyes and hair like Itachi. I lean back in my chair to check for the Uchiha symbol. His Jacket! This caught His attention. He glares over at me. He is an Uchiha! I hear the class laugh and see my blond neighbor sit back down sadly.

"IRUKA! why am I with the UCHIHA?" I ask making sure that hatred was obvious to the Uchiha to my left. Iruka sighs "If you have a problem take it up with the Hokage Akiri" His eyes never leaving the list of groups. I grab my bag and vanish to the Hokages office. He sits at a small table with his crystal orb with Kakashi standing next to him. Anger builds up in me as he nonchalantly looks up at me.

"The Uchiha! Really? No! Change it" I demand. He rises from his seat.

"Akiri" He says impatiently.

"NO!" I shout.

"Do not test me!" He raises his voice, "Kakashi informs me that you were taken by Itachi during the chunnin exams" I glare at the guilty man then look back to the old man.

"When were you planing on telling me?" He asks. Never.

"When the time was right" I say with a smart-alike tone.

"When the time was right" He repeats angrily not in the mood for my sarcasm. I nod. There's a knock at the door that draws all of our attention to it.

"Kakashi, you may leave, but go the other way" The hokage dismisses him, "Akiri I've found you a new roommate" He says. As Kakashi leaves he glances at me but I look away ashamed and mad. When he is gone the Hokage says "Come in" His eyes showing how upset he is with me.

"Akiri meet your new roommate" He says as the bruting Uchiha walks in unaware of what is going on. I can't believe him. How could he do this to me? How dare he!

"No" I say, "No way in hell old man"

" AKIRI! as long as you are in MY village you will do as I say. Now Sasuke after you both meet your sensei show her home" He says showing his superiority to me.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Sasuke says. I bite on my bottom lip to relieve some of my frustration as I look at the old man who is very pleased with him self. "When did you become so cruel Ho-Ka-Ge-sama?" I ask mocking his title. He waves us off. I glare at the dumbfounded Uchiha, He reruns my dirty glare. We walk to the Academy without speaking to each other. _Aki-chan don't be like this. He didn''t do any thing to you._ I ignore her plea and sit as far from my "teammates" as I can. The blond boy grabs an eraser from the black board and places it on the door as a trap for Kakashi. I laugh to myslef.

"HAY Akiri, right?" He practically screams from across the room. I nod and he walks over to me. " I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Thats Sakura haruno, and Sasuke" He points them out. "It's nice to meet you" I say offering out my had for a shake, he obliges.

"So if you don't mind me asking, how come you got to join without taking the test?" He asks nervously rubbing the back of his head. His question had caught the attention of the other two who stares at us from the other side of the room awaiting my answer. "I took the test a long time ago" I answer trying to avoid going any deeper in to it. Thunk. Kakashi stands in the doorway holding the eraser that hit him.

"I told him no to do it Sensei" Sakura begs for forgiveness as Naruto laughs obnoxiously. "My first impression is that I will hate all of you" Kakashi says sounding unimpressed . I chuckle because the last time he said that he at least had the decency not to include me, but he must be a little upset for me moving out. So what! I'm mad at him for ratting me out why should I care if he's mad at me.

"You comin'?" Naruto asks as he walks out of the room. I catch up to them. I walk up to kakashi who's leading us. "I'm sorry kaka-kun" I say so quietly that only he would be able to hear, but he doesn't respond. Great, he is upset with me.


	5. The Question Unanswered

_AKIRI! Itachi is looking for you! _Wow he's late, Where is he?___ I dont know. All he was thinking of was what he's going to do to you when he finds you. _ He's a few days too late to me mad.

~Flashback~

It's a late night on Mashiru's farm. My adopted family are all in their beds sleeping, but I can't. I go outside to tend to the farm. The moon shinning down on me. I tie my hair back in to a messy bun getting ready to pull weeds and plant more veggies.

"Akiri" A voice whispers to low it could have been the wind and my brain playing a trick on me, but I know that isn't the case. I'm too afraid to to turn and face my visitor, but I force myself to. The moonlight exposing his black and red robs and red sharingan.

"Itachi-kun... Long time no see" I joke. He narrows his eyes showing his anger for me. the sharingan freezing me, making me unable to breath. I gulp and laugh trying to play it off, but it came out sounding nervous. I know I can't take him in a fight; My Kanijime isn't strong enough yet. " You are coming with me, now" He demands. I look back at the small house of my new family who invited me into their home with out knowing the real me. If they did know the real me the wouldn't have let me in.

"I have a family now Itachi" I point to the house then look back to him. "We are you family" He sympathetically corrects me. He of all people knew how badly I wanted a family. I shake my head. The Akatsuki aren't the family I want, I wanted a normal one with no killing, no ninjas. Just a happy family.

"If you want your _fake_ family to remain safe" He threats, "Then you will come back with me now"

"But Ita-" I get out before he moves towards me threating to steal me right there. "Ok, Just let me say goodbye" I beg. He thinks about it. "Ok. One day. I Will be back for you tomorrow nigh" he says before vanishing.

~End Flashback~

"Akiri, It's your turn" Naruto says waving his hands in my face. "Oh" I say coming back to reality. By our seating arrangement I can tell that I've missed Naruto and Sakura's introduction. "Pass" I say but Kakashi denies me it. I sigh.

"I'm R-. I'm Akiri. I like the Konoha, being a ninja, and the color yellow. I dislike th Fucking-"

"Thats enough, Sasuke?" Kakash interrupts. "Uchiha" I mutter completing my sentence.

"I don't like much, I dislike a lot, and I will kill a certain someone." He says all emo like. At least we have that in common. I must have been looking at Sasuke for too long because he's glaring at me I quickly switch my attention to Kakashi.

"Ok. I'll meet you'll at the training grounds tomorrow. Oh and don't eat any breakfast unless you enjoy throwing up." Kakashi informs us as he stands back up. "Hai" Naruto,Sasuke, and Sakura say in unison. Kakashi walks away.

"Sasuke will you walk me home?" Sakura asks trying to sound girly flinging her long pink hair tring to be cute. "No" Sasuke says getting up without even looking at her. Naruto springs up to offer but she already says no. I begin to walk off in Kakashi's .

"Akiri. I have to show you where you will be staying" Sasuke calls out to me. Dang it! I turn facing him looking annoyed. Sakura's mouth had droped. And looks beyond pissed with her eyes watery and eyebrows slanted.

"You are going to take _her_ home!" She wines as he walks past her and comes up to me. I give her a wink to tease. Sasuke keeps walking. I follow. When we reach his apartment he opens th door and walks in first not minding his etiquette of "lady's first". _Aki You've got the poor thing thinking he has done something wrong. _He was born an Uchiha, wasn't he?_ So was Itachi_ I had no choice to get over my hatred for him, besides he is different from the rest I know Mika wont let up on how badly I'm making him feel so I say "It's not you. It's nothing personal" we take off our shoes and he leads me into the living room. Happy?

"This is the living room" He points out. Nothing is out of place. The TV is off, Pillows perfetly angled on the dark gray sofa. I look over to my left into the kitchen. He has a few pots out on the stove, but other than that everything was perfectly clean and put way. He walks me down the hall and shows me the bathroom. Plain and clean like the rest of the apartment. _Yes, but he still has more questions_. Well If you would stay out of his head you wouldn't have to worry about that.  He leads me down to another room. This room has a futon mattress lying in a corner with blankets folded on it, and a white desk facing the only window, and a lovely walk in closet.

"This is your room" He says waiting for me to walk in. I go in and set my bag on the desk . "Thanks" I force myself to say. _He wants to know why you hate the Uchiha._ Well that's too bad. I turn facing my door to see if he had left. Nope, He's still here with his eyes scanning me.

"Ask" I huff annoyed with him still being here. He takes a step forward. " Why do you hate the Uchiha?"


	6. Like Magic

He takes a step forward. " Why do you hate the Uchiha?" His black eyes searching for the answer in my soul. I look away in fear of him discovering, and laugh at my silliness for even believing he could do that. I look back at him and say "Now if that was any of your business I might tell you, but since it isn't I'm not going to say" I smile at my wit. He looks aggravated.

"It _is _my business, I am an Uchiha" He declares.

"And I don't care, leave" I order. He takes more steps toward me.

"Not until you tell me" He says through gritted teeth. I activate my gift, He activates his. I step back. I hate those damn eyes. He looks surprised at my movement but then smirks realizing its my weakness. I look away from his sharingan. "Leave" I repeat.

"Make me" He says arrogantly. Ignorant Uchiha. That has alway been my favorite line from everyone who didn't know that I could actually make them. I laugh and look deeply into his red and black swirled eyes. I increase the chakra flow to my eyes assuming it might take a little more to get him to leave.

"Sasuke, leave" I say in a cocky tone. He stares at me like 'wtf?' but then he begins to back away. His expression turns to worry and confusion. He tries to stay still but its no use. He looks at his body wondering why it wasn't obeying him then back to me.

"Oh and Sasuke shut the door on your way out. thanks" I say before deactivating my eyes. He struggles to reach for the door knob. he grabs it and slow shuts it as he leaves. I Laugh. I Transport to Kakashi's front door.

"Kakashi" I call knocking on the door. He opens it a few moments later. He steps aside letting me in. "Can I stay the night?" I ask cheerfully only to be brought down by "I thought you wanted your independence" he mocks. I loose my very forced smile.

"Yes, but I'm not very independent living with that Uchiha. Besides don't you act like you didn't do anything wrong."

"I had to tell the Hokage" He says some-what apologizing. I sigh. He was right. We are bound by duty. He walks into his living room and sits onto his couch.I join him in the dark. I lay my head on his lap.

"Kakashi?" I say quietly in case he was sleeping

"Hm?" he asks even quieter.

"Do you miss him?" I asks. He adjusts his hips to get comfortable. "Yes"

"Come on Akiri" Kakashi calls from his front door. I spring up. I swear I only get a decent nights sleep when I'm with him. I walk over to him. He opens the door and we walk to the training grounds. when we get there Naruto , Sakura, and Sasuke are all there waiting. Sakura must have been bugging Sasuke because he's back to staring off into nothing.

"Sensei!" Naruto yells in a threatening tone, But Kakashi ignores it.

"Hello. Today you all are going to be administered a test. Akiri you may sit out." Kakashi says.

"What kind of test ? and why does she get to sit out?" Naruto and Sakura wine.

"You 3 must try to capture these bells from me and if you don't you will be sent back to the Academy. No one has succeed" He continues as if he wasn't interrupted. I fake cough to make sure he knows that I was there and what he just said was a lie.

"Correction. Only one person has passed, and that is why Akiri doesn't have to participate, again"

I walk over to a tree and walk up it to get a better view of the show. Hours later and they still haven't grasped the concept, although I didn't exactly win by teamwork I still won. I get bored with their failures so I rest my eyes. I am very unpleasantly woken up by my hard fall to the ground.

"Are you ok Akiri-chan?" A concerned Naruto asks. I can barely see him through the blood that is flowing from my head. Maybe I shouldn't have climbed so high. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all run over to me. I must look really bas because Sakura can barely look at me. I ignore the pain of what might be a broken femur and cracked skull as best that I can.

"Did you pass?" I ask naruto/

"Aki-" I begins,"You bet we did!". I smile then get up. They all try to protest but I get up anyways and lean against the tree. I pull out mu Kunai and turn from them so they wouldn't have to see. I try to limp to another tree deeper in the forest, but I stumble and fall and surprisingly Sasuke is the first to respond and try to help me up, but I refuse his help and get back up. "Just give me a minute" I tell him as I try to turn from him too.

"Let her alone" Kakashi says to Sasuke no longer worried about me, because he knows what I'm about to do. I look into my reflection in my kunai and brace myself for even more pain. I activate the first level of Kanijime. "Heal" I command. Suddenly an unbearable pain I've learned to embrace shoots through my body. My muscles tensed around my cuts and my bones shifted back into place. I grit my teeth and wait for it to end. When It does I wipe the blood from my legs and head.

"TaDa!" I say looking back at my team. All but Kakashi stare in astonishment.


	7. All I Have All I Need

"TaDa!" I say looking back at my team. All but Kakashi stare in astonishment. "How'd you do that?" Naruto and Sakura ask. Naruto sounding genuine but there's something about the way Sakura says it that makes me not want to answer, but Naruto's big baby blue eyes begs for me to share my secret.

"It's my Kekkei Genkai" I say.

"Like Sasuke-kun's Sharingan?" Sakura asks. I try not to answer but Naruto waits for the answer too, and How can I not give him what he wants when he makes his cute 'please tell me' face. I nod.

"Does it have a name?" She asks sounding like she had a evil plan in the work. "Kanijime" I spit. she looks satisfied. I really Just want to wipe that smug look right off her face.

"So what now?" I ask look to Kakashi. _AKIRI! _ Yeah? _ It's Itachi! He's at Mashi's farm!_ No. No. My heart stops. _He killed Mashiru and Nari. Akiri He's coming for us!_ The blood in my veins boil, my surroundings go dark then light back up. I appear in a different area in the forest completely surrounded by trees. I throw a fire ball In front of me clearing the trees, then to my left and right doing the same. I go to throw one behind me and there stands a two eyed Kakashi. Exposing his sharingan. I always hated that about him, but he always had it covered up when he's around me but not this time. This time he just had to follow me. He covers his second eye back up with his mask.

"Get Away form me Kakashi!" I scream.

"Aki. . . what happened?" He asks. I Hate that name I prefer Kiri or Ari, anything but Aki.

"I can't do this Kakashi. Go away" I say pacing. " I'm not going to let you die too. Please just GO AWAY" I cry screaming at him, "If you die too. . . No" I Shoot fire at him to make him leave. he jumps out of the way, but walks toward me looking sympathetic. I HATE other peoples sympathy. I just want to be happy. Why is that too much? "GO AWAY. GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yell, igniting a ball of fire in my hand. "Kakashi if you die too I won't be able to take it. So please just leave" I cry putting the fire out then falling to the ground begging. He lifts me back up.

"Akiri I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to die" He reassures me in a gentle voice. I look up at him letting the tears fall from my eyes. He wipes my tears away with his thumbs and forces a smile under his mask.

"You're all I have left" I tell him. Gazing into to hey eye.

"You're all I need" He says pulling me into a hug. I ball my eyes out as I bury my face into his chest. My sobbing stops and turns into just sniffles.

"What happened?" He finally asks. I pull away from him and look down to the ground.

"Itachi killed the man and woman who took me in. Three days before I got here he found me and said that I had to go back to the Akatsuki with him, but I didn't want to. I had a family. A good one too. I had a little brother- Oh God Takiru" Where's Takiru_ He isn't home yet._

"What do you mean ' he found me'?"He asks catching my attention.

"I was on a mission with him one day and I finished early so I went back to out camp, but he wasn't there so I waited for as long as I could, but he didn't show. So I left and now he's coming for me" I say between my sniffles. He has 'tell the Hokage all over his face' _Itachi has to head back to HQ so we actually have a few days. _I wipe away any remaining tears and take a deep breath to stop m sniffing.

"I will, Mika says Itachi has gone back to headquarters so I have a few days before I have to" I say brushing it off. He shakes his head in disapproval.

"Don't worry Kaka-kun. I will tell, but don't you go blabbing like you did last time" I warn him. He reluctantly agrees.

"Thank you, I'm going to head home" I say. "Ok by the way you guys have the day off tomorrow"

"Ok. bye" I say walking away. The sun was setting by the time I reached the apartment building. Mika. Please tell Naruto about our day off, Thanks. I walk inside our apartment and remove my shoes. Sasuke is in the kitchen making himself dinner. I walk into my room and sit on the mattress.


	8. Who Is He To You?

"TaDa!" I say looking back at my team. All but Kakashi stare in astonishment. "How'd you do that?" Naruto and Sakura ask. Naruto sounding genuine but there's something about the way Sakura says it that makes me not want to answer, but Naruto's big baby blue eyes begs for me to share my secret.

"It's my Kekkei Genkai" I say.

"Like Sasuke-kun's Sharingan?" Sakura asks. I try not to answer but Naruto waits for the answer too, and How can I not give him what he wants when he makes his cute 'please tell me' face. I nod.

"Does it have a name?" She asks sounding like she had a evil plan in the work. "Kanijime" I spit. she looks satisfied. I really Just want to wipe that smug look right off her face.

"So what now?" I ask look to Kakashi. _AKIRI! _ Yeah? _ It's Itachi! He's at Mashi's farm!_ No. No. My heart stops. _He killed Mashiru and Nari. Akiri He's coming for us!_ The blood in my veins boil, my surroundings go dark then light back up. I appear in a different area in the forest completely surrounded by trees. I throw a fire ball In front of me clearing the trees, then to my left and right doing the same. I go to throw one behind me and there stands a two eyed Kakashi. Exposing his sharingan. I always hated that about him, but he always had it covered up when he's around me but not this time. This time he just had to follow me. He covers his second eye back up with his mask.

"Get Away form me Kakashi!" I scream.

"Aki. . . what happened?" He asks. I Hate that name I prefer Kiri or Ari, anything but Aki.

"I can't do this Kakashi. Go away" I say pacing. " I'm not going to let you die too. Please just GO AWAY" I cry screaming at him, "If you die too. . . No" I Shoot fire at him to make him leave. he jumps out of the way, but walks toward me looking sympathetic. I HATE other peoples sympathy. I just want to be happy. Why is that too much? "GO AWAY. GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yell, igniting a ball of fire in my hand. "Kakashi if you die too I won't be able to take it. So please just leave" I cry putting the fire out then falling to the ground begging. He lifts me back up.

"Akiri I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to die" He reassures me in a gentle voice. I look up at him letting the tears fall from my eyes. He wipes my tears away with his thumbs and forces a smile under his mask.

"You're all I have left" I tell him. Gazing into to hey eye.

"You're all I have" He says pulling me into a hug. I ball my eyes out as I bury my face into his chest. My sobbing stops and turns into just sniffles.

"What happened?" He finally asks. I pull away from him and look down to the ground.

"Itachi killed the man and woman who took me in. Three days before I got here he found me and said that I had to go back to the Akatsuki with him, but I didn't want to. I had a family. A good one too. I had a little brother- Oh God Takiru" Where's Takiru_ He isn't home yet._

"What do you mean ' he found me'?"He asks catching my attention.

"I was on a mission with him one day and I finished early so I went back to out camp, but he wasn't there so I waited for as long as I could, but he didn't show. So I left and now he's coming for me" I say between my sniffles. He has 'tell the Hokage all over his face' _Itachi has to head back to HQ so we actually have a few days. _I wipe away any remaining tears and take a deep breath to stop m sniffing.

"I will, Mika says Itachi has gone back to headquarters so I have a few days before I have to" I say brushing it off. He shakes his head in disapproval.

"Don't worry Kaka-kun. I will tell, but don't you go blabbing like you did last time" I warn him. He reluctantly agrees.

"Thank you, I'm going to head home" I say. "Ok by the way you guys have the day off tomorrow"

"Ok. bye" I say walking away. The sun was setting by the time I reached the apartment building. Mika. Please tell Naruto about our day off, Thanks. I walk inside our apartment and remove my shoes. Sasuke is in the kitchen making himself dinner. I walk into my room and sit on the mattress.


	9. The Ryu Clan

I'm sitting on the sofa in our living room staring at the clock on the wall waiting to fall asleep. 3:40; 4:14; 4:49; 5:13. I go to the bathroom and take a quick shower and take one of Sasuke's towels and open the door and see Sasuke who's eyes inspect my naked body. I quickly wrap the towel around me.

"SASUKE!" I scream. He turns bright red. "What?" he asks. "STOP LOOKING AT ME" I yell. He does a 180.

"It's not my fault maybe you should put on a towel before you open the door" I open my to say something, but I couldn't come up with anything. So I shove past him and run into my room. _Oh la la_ SHUT IT I go into my bag and pick out my dark denim shorts and my dark green shirt with the leaf symbol on it, dead center. I really need to go shopping. I get dressed and walk out of my room and see Sasuke waiting against the other wall. He scans my outfit and cocks his head.

"Breakfast at Ichigo's with Naruto then we can train" I say to him. He nods and we both walk to Ichigo's. When we get there Sakura is standing outside with Naruto. What's she doing here?

"Akiri. I told Sakura about our day off" Naruto informs me. I fake a smile at her.

"Sasuke!" She sings cheerfully as she runs over to us holding some old book, "Akiri" She says disgusted. Tell Kakashi. We walk in the shop and sit at the bar. Sakura forces herself near Sasuke and Naruto sits between me and Sasuke.

"Akiri. Who is Mika?" Naruto tries to whisper, but catches Sasuke's attention. I smile "she is-"

"Kakashi-sensei! good you're here too" Sakura interrupts with perfect timing ushering Kakashi over to us. "Sakura" He says as a greeting. She walks over to her seat and pick the book back up and stands behind us so that we have to turn and face her. We all do except for Kakashi who is stand by me.

"Now that everyone's here, I've go something important to share with you all" She says cheerfully. We all wait for her to continue, but she takes a while to soak in all the attention she's getting from Sasuke.

"I went to the library yesterday after that thing with _Akiri_" She emphasizes her disgust at my name, which makes me laugh at her audacity. I look at Kakashi who shares the same unimpressed glance with me.

"And?" I say egging her on. She hugs the book and shoots a evil smile at me.

"And" She continues, " I wanted to know more about your Kanijime. So I looked it up" My heart rate increases. I look to Kakashi who was already looking at me.

"What'd ya find Sakura-chan?" Naruto eagerly asks awaiting her answer.

"I'm glad you asked Naruto" She says like a kindergarten teacher. I grit my teeth. " I found only one thing" she reveals the book cover. 'Ryu Clan 2nd edition by Ajimo Kirisani' I take a dry gulp and try counting to calm my nerves. When I was little my dad used to read the first edition of that book to me.

"So" Sasuke says unimpressed as well. Sakura is hurt by his apathetic attitued.

"Sooo the book says that the Kanijime belongs ONLY to members of the clan" She informs, but the boys don't get it. "You both seriously payed no attention in history class. Moko RYU was the Daimyo of our great land"

"What's a Daimyo sensei?" Nauto asks looking over me to Kakashi, but Sakura answers "The ruler on a land. The appoint the hokages"

"Cool! So Akiri you're like the presidents daughter?" Naruto asks but I don't want to answer. I don't want any of this to be happening right now so I turn around and order my food.

"Granddaughter actually" Sakura corrects him, " But that's not all Moka apparently got his power form Kagutsuchi, the god of fire, but in exchange he had to seal Kagutsuchi's daughter inside of one of his decedents, but Moko already had a son, who's now dead, but his son, Hirro, had a daughter Akiri." When I was little my dad used to tell me that story before I went to sleep. He made Moko sound so heroic, but in all actuality he was just a self-absorbed high born jerk.

"That's so cool Akiri" Naruto says trying to get me to talk.

"Ok thats enough stories Sakura" Kakashi tries to dismiss her. "No sensei that's not all. Apparently Hirro's wife, Anima I believe it is, and Akiri are the only ones alive but they both are missing. " That book had to be at lease 8 years old. Everyone sits in silence. Luckily its as just us in the shop. The counting isn't helping me calm down. Sakura walks over to me and places the book between Naruto and me. She opens it to a page she bookmarked.

"The book has a few comments from neighbors and villagers. This one says that Anima is known as the 'whore' of the Ryu clan it also says-"

"Sakura" Kakashi cuts her off. I couldn't help but to activate my Kanijime. I turn in my chair and surprise her. "Say it again Sakura" I warn her unfairly.

"You-r mo-moth-er is a w-whore" She stutters terrified and unable to stop. I am unaware that I let my eyes get to the third level until I notice them in the mirror on a wall behind Sakura. I feel someone grab my arm to stop me. "Sakura DROP DEAD" I command.


	10. Getting Ahead

" Sakura DROP DEAD" I demand not aware that I'm no longer in Ichigo's. Kakashi had transported me, us, to the training grounds. My breathing shortens and I feel feverish. I grit my teeth preparing for the surge. It crawls up from my toes and reaches my eyes putting me in darkness.

**MIKA**

My white hair fades to yellow as I watch. It never failed to amuse me; watching my own transformation. I stretch my arms and leg to prevent future complications like another time when I didn't think to do it. I couldn't move for the first 5 hours I was out. Kakashi is staring at me. I haven't gotten to see him in a very long time. No change, but I've still missed him.

"Akiri should really get some clothes for me" I say trying to start up a conversation. But I'm serious my breast are too big for this small shirt. "Kakashi-kun stop staring please". He immediately looks away plastering back on his emotionless mask.

"Mika-sama" He begins. "Mika or Mika-chan will do just fine" I interrupt. I do love his acknowledgment of my rank, but I rather be on friendly terms. He nods.

"Mika, Sakura didn't do it maliciously, she didn't know" He lies. I roll my eyes. "That's very nice of you Kaka-kun, but she did, and she will be dealt with accordingly. Now let's return before they leave." I say nicely, but asserting my authority. We poof back to the shop. He opens the door for me and we walk in. Sakura is still begging for Sasuke's attention and Naruto is eating. They look over at us.

"Sensei where's Akiri?" Naruto asks concerned and completely ignoring me. We walk over to them.

"She's ok Naruto don't worry" I answer.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"I'm Kagutsuchi's daughter, Mika" I say smiling. His mouth drops in amazement. I look at Sasuke who is also speechless. "Hello Sasuke" I say but he doesn't respond. I walk to Sakura who is still clutching the book. I smile at her and grab one of her hands.

"Sakura" I say as I heat up my hands. She winces in pain and tries to pull away but I hold on tighter and create a small fire in my hands then I put it out.

"If you _ever_ speak of Anima of the Ryu clan again I will do much worse than that." I wan her. I turn to Kakashi, "All done, let's go" Kakashi and I leave the shop and walk aimlessly around town.

"I'm not going to the Hokage" I inform him. "I'm not staying out much longer" We sit on a grassy hill over looking the beautiful sunset. "I'm sleepy" I warn him of my next move. I scoot into him and lie my head on his shoulder and drift asleep.

**AKIRI**

I open my eyes and see Kakashi looking up at the moon. Remembering my last words I panic. I killed her! No!

"Sakura?" I ask worried for her life. He looks down at me and smiles through his mask.

"She's ok, although Mika burned her a bit" He says. I suppose that is better than being dead. I force a smile and stand to my feet. He copies me.

"Well I told Sasuke I'd help him train so I should get goin" I say.

"See you tomorrow. You will be helping teaching" He says before I could say 'no' he vanishes. i Laugh and walk back home. I enter the apartment and Sasuke is waiting on the couch. "Ok let's go Sasuke" I sing, He gets up and follows me out to the training ground. I turn around to face him. He wait for my command. His flawless face focusing on me make me nervous.

"Tonight class we will be working on chakra" I imitate Sakura's voice. He nods not finding it funny. " Ok. First off we will be meditating so sit" He sits. "Now closed your eyes and don't think, just try to do whatever you do when you activate your Sharingan, but direct it to your feet." He looks confused, but closes his eyes anyways. I sit down in front of him and wait.

"I think I have it" He announces. I spring up. "Good, now come with me. Don't let go of that feeling." I instruct as I lead him to a tall tree. "Now watch me" I say as I step on to the tree. He isn't impressed. I guess thats what you get when you have Itachi as a brother. I hold out my hand to help him on to it. He steps on but falls off. I reach for him again.

"Concentrate on your feet" . He steps on to it and this time stays for awhile. "Good" I say stepping down. I step back on behind him. He looks over his shoulder to make sure I'm still here. "Go" I say. He begins walking, but then he looses his connection and falls on top of me. Then I fall to the ground. I close my eyes tightly for impact. A pressure is pushing down on my body. I open my eyes and see Sasuke on top of me.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"I will be when you get off of me" I let out in my last breath. He jumps up and faces the tree hiding his face from me. Not going to help me up I see. I get up and dust myself off. "Again" I tell him. He nods and tries again. Hours later we are both at the tops of trees that are close to each other, but we are face to face.

"So Mika really is inside of you?" He asks. I hop over to his branch so that I wouldn't have to broadcast it. "yup"

"How did that happen?" He asks. I don't know weather it's because he wants to hear it form me or he just doesn't trust Sakura.

"Just like Sakura said" I reassure him .

"So that was all true about your mom too?" He asks searching for the answer on my face. I Hop down branch to branch and reach the ground.

"Let's go we're all training with Kakashi today" I call up to him. We walk to out training ground. Sakura is sitting on a tree stump coddling her bandaged hand, and Naruto is trying to see her hand. Naruto sees us and runs up to me.

"Akiri, can you do what you did to yourself to Sakura's hand?" He asks hoping for a positive answer. If it were anyone else asking I would have said NO, but since it's Naruto I walk over to Sakura. She doesn't pay attention to me. I sigh and activate my eyes.

"Sakura" I say her name still pissed at her. She looks up at me. "Heal" I command before she could look away. I deactivate my eyes and walk back over to Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura screams out in pain.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Kakashi asks out of nowhere. We all look up and see him in the tree with his dirty book. He tucks it away and jumps down.

"No Akiri hurt my hand again" She wines. I laugh "Take off that bandage and you will see that I've done the opposite" She unwraps her bandage carefully and sees that her hand is back to normal.

"It looks like your hand was healed" Kakashi says. Naruto thanks me. I smile at him as a 'you are welcome' and we walk over to Kakashi.

"Today Akiri will be helping me teach you all" Kakashi lets them know, but Sakura gets even more jealous

"But wy?" She wines more.

"Because If you had actually done your homework on me correctly you would have found out that I graduated from the Academy when I was 8" I shut her up.

"Now if you two are done bickering we could get started on our chakra lessen" He says. Ouch he's usually on my side. I smile to Sasuke who looks proud of himself. After several failed attempts by Naruto he finally makes it up the tree. I should have helped him instead.

"All right that's all for today; tomorrow we have our first mission. So get some rest" Kakashi announces.

"YAY!"Naruto screams jumping in to the air. Poor Naruto it's not as amazing as it sounds. Kakashi walks off.

"Sasuke-kun. . . Will you walk me home? I don't want to get mugged" Sakura asks filling her damsel in distress shoes. Sasuke ignores her as usual. I expect Naruto is next in offering her a walk home, but he doesn't. He walks right past her and up to me.

"I'm trying reverse psychology" He winks at me. I laugh.

"Naruto?" She asks. He quickly turns to face her thinking his plan has worked, "Don't even think about asking to walk me home" Ouch. Whatever happened to 'beggars can't be choosers'? Poor Naruto, he sulks away. Saukra shoves past me and mutters "Teacher's pet". I laugh to piss her off.

"What did she say?" Sasuke asks. "She called me a teacher's pet" I laugh again and he smiles.

"Do you want to train tonight?" Sasuke asks. What a gunner! I can't blame him though that's what you have to do to be the best.

"Not really. I need to go shopping. Wanna come?" I ask in a joking manner not expecting him to respond. "Sure" He agrees.


	11. Bet ON It

"Sure" He agrees. I look at him baffled. I don't really care if he comes it's just strange for him you agree to it. He walks in the direction of town and looks back at me pleased with himself for surprising me like this. His black orbs absorbing the very fiber of my being drawing me in to him like a black hole. "You coming?" He asks taking out of my trance. My heart jumps.

"Uh. Yeah. We just have to go to Kakashi's first" I tell him trying to control my heart beat. It's futile of course, but I have to try or he'll see how hard it's pounding in my chest. I touch his shoulder lightly and transport us to Kakashi's front door. I knock and he answers it still in his ninja get-up that he must have duplicates of to always being wearing the same outfit.

"We are going shopping. Can I have some money?" I ask holding out my hand. He goes back into his house and comes back to the door with his wallet and gives it to me. I smile.

"You can come get it tonight" I say before vanishing with Sasuke. We appear in town next to some village clothing stores. I pull Sasuke into one. The cashier's all go goo goo over him, and when the other woman customers caught an eye of him they can't look away. I take him to the dresses section.

"Pick something for me" I some what ask. He looks to the wall of dresses. Overwhelmed. He stares at a black dress with a tinker bell skirt that fades into red. I reach for the dress which is closer to Sasuke, but I can't quiet get it. I hear Sasuke chuckle and he gets it for me and hands it to me. I press it to me in playful way.

"What do you think?" I ask in a playful seductive voice. He doesn't say anything so I give it back to him.

"Hold please" I ask. He takes it and folds it over his bent arm. I walk over to a rack with graphic T-s. One says 'I'm with the Hokage' I laugh and show it to Sasuke, but he doesn't even crack a smile.

"Ok you find something for me" I challenge, "I bet you couldn't find me 5 decent outfits and 1 great one by closing time" This amuses him. He raises an eyebrow.

"What do I get if I win?" He asks

"Anything that you want" I offer because I couldn't think of anything . I hold out my hand for us to shake on it. He thinks.

"I want to know about your mother" He says as he grabs my hand. I immediately regret ever making such a deal. He smiles at me. I can't back down from a bet that I made. I curse my self and shake his hand slowly. I look at the store clock: 5:00pm

"You have 4 hours" I inform him. He walks off and searches the store. I sit down on what is supposed to be the 'man' chair near the dressing room. I see him pull down and putting back up clothes. He takes down a tank top that has the leave symbol cut out of the back. He smiles at it and hooks it around his arm. 5:59, he walks to the cashier and walks over to me with a smirk on his face.

"Next store" He says showing me the bags. I check in my pockets and pull out Kakashi's wallet and look back at him.

"Don't worry about it; it's the least I can do since you're going to loose" He teases. I Laugh and put Kaka's wallet back into my pocket. He leads me into another store that is way more colorful than the last. He hands me the bags and tells me to sit down. I find the 'man' chair right next to the front door. 7:16, he walks back to me with 3 more bags.

"All done" He claims holding out his hands for the other bags. I give them to him. He opens the door smirking at me. We walk to the apartment and he places the bags on my bed.

"Try them on, I'll be in the living room" He orders still smirking. I don't say anything because I'm still cursing at myself; wishing that there is at least one hideous thing in at least one of the 7 bags on my bed.

**SASUKE**

I sit down onto the couch's arm facing the hallway waiting for her to come out. I know she doesn't want to talk about her mother, but I need to know more about this girl. Why did that book say that they were both missing? I hear foot steps coming down the hall. I stand. She has her long beautiful white hair pulled up into a ponytail. She's wearing a purple floral cardigan with a loose plain white shit and distressed blue jeans.

"One" She admits pretending that it wont happen again. She walks back to her room and I sit back on to the arm of the couch. She comes back out in a the hot pink tank top with the leaf symbol cut out of the back, and white shorts.

"Two" She says not impressed, but her eye's say other wise. She walks off. I sit on the couch because she is taking a longer time to show me this outfit. About 30 minutes later she comes out in the amethyst dress I knew would look great on her. The dress touches the ground and has gold chains for straps and a gold chain that goes at the wait. She had curled her hair in put it up into a up-do letting some curls hang out. Breathtaking. The Purple really makes her beautiful eyes pop. I don't know where she can wear this dress, but she did say one great out fit, and here it is.

"Three" She says nervously. I want to look away so that she doesn't see how she makes me feel. She walks away and comes back out in denim shorts that have been dipped in bleach and has tribal writings on it,a brown and turquoise beaded shirt. She puts up four fingers and walks back to her room and comes out in her ninja outfit. She plops down next to me on the couch. She takes down her hair and it falls down gracefully.

"I'm going to return this to Kakashi first" She says pulling out the wallet. Victory! I smile and she scrunches her nose at me like she's mad, but its so cute. She gets up and walks out the door.


	12. Anima L

**AKIRI**

Dang it! Dang it! Dang it! Who knew Sasuke had a fashion sense. I Walk down a dark ally that's only lit up by the one street light. I don't want to tell him; maybe I should stay a Kakashi's. No a bet is a bet. Dang it!

"You look so much like him" The weak voice of a woman say . I turn to the only spotlight waiting for her to show herself. She emerges form the darkness. Her long dark brown hair nappy and ratted. Good. I'd hate to look like her. Her maxi dress is filthy and torn.

"His name is. . . was Hirro!" I spit at her. The woman sobs.

"Honey, Shi-" She tries to say.

"You want to talk about that now?" I scream at her making sure my hatred for her is eminent. Tears of anger accumulate in my eye, so I blink the away. I wipe them away. " OK Lets!" I Continue.

"Shinitaru what. . . HE WHAT MA?" I scream demanding an answer.

"He- He told me what he did to you" She barely says in between her crying. I run over to her and grab her by her throat and slam her in to the fence behind her. "seeing it wasn't enough?" I ask her. I hear quick footsteps approach us. I look to see who's interrupting our reunion. Kakashi; Of course . He appears to be worried.

"Kakashi, Look it's my dear ol' mum" I reintroduce. He walks over to get a better look; his eyes widen when he recognizes her. I look back at her. Her tears soaking my hand.

"TELL HIM! Tell your husband's BEST friend what _you_ allowed to happen" I demand as I tighten my grip on her throat barely allowing air to pass in or out of her body. I hear another set of footsteps.

"Akiri Let her go!" Kakashi orders. I glare at him. " NO" I yell. I Look back to my barely conscious mother, "Now tell him or I will!" I threaten her. The second person moves in closer, close enough to the street light that I can tell who it is, Sasuke. Looks like he's getting what he wanted.

"It wasn't enough she cheated on my dad with him, but she let him _RAPE_ me!" I cry looking at her, then to Sasuke who looks a little stunned.

"OH! Sasuke here's my mother" I say pushing harder on her neck, "Oka-san, tell them how after he was done with me, you came in the room and left with him."

"Akiri you are going to kill her" Kakashi warns me sounding sad; trying to get me to let go of her.

"I WANT TO!" I scream at him crying harder.

"Please do you'd save me the hassel" A horrid voice laughs from the shadows around us. I release my grip and back up to Kakashi. The Dark shadow joins us in the light exposing his Sharingan.

"Uchiha Shinitaru" I Mutter. Captivated by his eyes. His hair his much shorter than it used to be. He looks just like Itachi, which is part of the reason when Itachi came to take me during the exams I went because Shinitaru scared me.

" I see you remember me" He says sounding flattered as he walks closer to me. I stumble back , Kakashi get's into his fighting stance.

"Sasuke take Akiri inside" Kakashi orders. Shinitaru faces Sasuke and wags his finger. "I wouldn't do that nephew; you either Kakashi. I'm not here for you or your precious Akiri just yet. I'm here for the woman." He says picking my mother up and flinging her like a rag doll over his shoulder. I try to move, but I can't. I try to scream, but my mouth doesn't even open.

"Check you later Akiri-chan, Stay sexy" He says snapping his fingers then disappears. I continue to stare at where he one was. I should have saved her from him. Even if I hate her I should have gotten her away from him. Maybe she ran away and was trying to escape him but he found her. I finally move and begin walking away from the ally.

"Akiri where are you going?" Sasuke asks. Uchiha Sasuke. I shouldn't have over looked who he is. I hear Kakashi tell him to go home. Kakashi runs to catch up with me; we walk in silence in to the Hokage's office. It's pretty late so I don't expect him to be there but I'll wait there if he isn't. Kakashi knocks on his office doors.

"Come In" The old man grumbles. Kakashi opens the door and ushers me in. I walk up to the desk and stand behind one of his chair.

"I need to leave"


	13. Where to?

"I need to leave" I say quietly sitting down into the chair in front of the Hokage's desk where he sits. His eyebrows curl showing his confusion. "Why?" He asks sounding more concerned.

"Sir, Uchiha Shinitaru and Ruy Anima were just here" Kakashi steps in so that I wouldn't have to say their names. I appreciate what he did. Saying their despicable names would cause me to break down, and I don't want to do that. I'm strong. I knew that I would see them again; I've been preparing myself.

"And Itachi is coming for me" I add avoiding the Hokage's eyes. He sits back in his chair obviously displeased.

"How long have you known that?" He asks as if he already knows the answer.

"A while" I mutter.

"Why did you wait to tell me?" He asks. I look up from the ground and look at him. "Because I wanted to stay" I answer honestly and harshly. His face loosens showing his sympathy. I am tired of everyone's sympathy! He shuffles through a few papers on his desk and in the desk drawers. He pulls out a file and flips through its papaers.

" I can send you to the Suna. I'll send word. I'll let you know later today when you will be leaving; as of right now you are on vacation until you leave" He says looking up from the papers. I nod, "Kakashi was there any other witnesses?"

Kakashi nods and says " Yes Hokage-sama. Uchiha Sasuke." The old man folds his hands together and presses his chin to them. He nods in acceptance. "You both may eave"

"I don't want to go back to that Uchiha." I say hatefully. He looks at me compassionately and waves us off. I stand and bow and walk out of the room leaving Kakashi, but he soon catches up. We walk out of the building and head to his home. He opens the door allowing me in. I know he wants to say something, but I can't take that right now. I am just barely holding myself together as it is. I avoid his eye and go up to my room. I open my door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kakashi's hurt voice asks from behind me. A tear falls from my eye, but I continue to not face him. I subtly wipe it away so he wouldn't notice. I turn to face him. His only eye that shows is glassy. I can't tell if he is also crying.

"When would you have liked for me to tel you?" I yell. He looks taken back, " That's what I thought" I quickly go into my room and shut the door. I lean against it and slide down it so that I am sitting. Why is this happening to me? Why! He wont get my tears this time. He wont take anything from me. My room gets brighter as the sun begins to show it's self. I stand and transport to the Hokage's office to avoid Kakashi. The old man is sitting at his desk still looking at papers. I walk up to the chairs in front of him. He looks at me with sadness in his eyes. I smile to act like everything is the same. I am fine; nothing is different.

"I should be hearing back from the Kage within a few hours" He says trying to lighten the mood. I smile. "That's good"

"Akiri. . . I have a few questions that I must ask you" He says carefully. I sit down in to one of the chairs. This isn't going to help anyone. I just want to forget that it ever happened. His expression becomes even more sad. I smile.

"OK, but I'm sure there are some that I cannot answer" I say jokingly, but serious.

"Fair enough. Let's start with when you left. Why did Itachi take you?" He asks. I laugh at my answer.

"Because he didn't want me to beat his chunnin record." I joke, but he doesn't laugh. He stares at me sternly awaiting my real answer. I sigh at his lack of a sense of humor.

"To join the Akatsuki. That is all I can say about them. I'm sorry" I sigh. He nods.

"Mika-sama tells me that you escaped and were taken in by a family" He says. I nod, " And they are dead now?"

"All but the son" I answer trying to sound like I don't mind, but I do. it's all my fault. I sharply inhale to push back my tears.

"Then Itachi found you and you came here?" He asks. I nod. Mika pretty much told him everything so this is pointless, "Why was your mother here?" His question surprises me, but I don't let it show. "To apologize" I mutter looking down at the floor.

"Why?" He asks curiously. I snap my head up to look at him.

"Hokage-sama that is irrelevant. There is nothing else relevant, if there were Mika would have told you already." I say a bit too harshly.

"She didn't tell me about how she took control of you." He spits back looking angry.

"It was irrelevant." I lie. He sighs.

"Wills you be staying here until the news comes in?"

"Yes" I answer. The sun had risen and my chair was hurting my bum so I moved over to the couch near to doors. I lie down and wait. Many hours later the door opens and another ninja walks in. It startles me so I jump up.

"Hokage-sama" He bows, " The Kazekage says they will send someone immediately. They will arrive in two days. They will gladly accept her to stay until the chinnin exams in four months" He bows again and the old man nods and he leaves. 4 months! I bow and leave also. I poof back to my apartment. I walk in and it is a mess. There are kunai in the couch, the TV is off it's stand and upsidedown, There are broken dishes in the kitchen. I walk down the hall leading to our rooms. I peek into Sasuke's room to make sure he isn't there. He isn't thank Kami-sama. So I go in my room and lie down on my mattress. A while later I hear the front door open and shut. I quietly turn myself away from my door. I hear him spewing up the broken dishes. Then his footsteps come up to my door. He slowly opens my door.

"Akiri" His trembling voice says.


	14. Never

"Akiri" Sasuke breathes.

"Get out. I don't want to talk about it! So just leave UCHIHA" I say hatefully.

"No" He says standing his ground, but it just pisses me off. I sit up and activate my eyes to force him out. I look at him, but he looks away. I wait for him to look at me again. He does but his eyes are red and narrowed.

"I am not him" He says sternly. My heartbeat stops and I feel my Kanijime fading away. Those eyes , I hate those eyes. My heart starts again and my Kaniji comes back with an overflow of chakra.

"You are all the same!" I scream, "Get out". He backs out of the door way. I get up and slam the door shut. _No he isn't and you now that_ Shut up Mika! I go back to my mattress in the middle of my room and sleep.

There is a knock on my door that makes my eyes open. I am curled into fetal position. My door opens and the person walks in. I stretch my hand out in their direction. I push fire and then bring it back.

"We have a mission today" Sasuke defensively informs me.

"You have a mission, Uchiha. Out" I say. He leaves. I here the front door open and shut then I get up and leave my room to finish cleaning the mess, but there wasn't a mess there anymore. he must have cleaned all of it. I go back to my bed and sleep. My door opens and I shoot fire at the direction again. I don't sense that it is Sasuke so I turn around and see Kakashi patting out a flame on himself. He looks down at me. He ignores my offense and asks " Have you been in bed all day?"

"Pretty much" I answer sitting up.

"Aren't you going to get out?" He asks concerned

"No"

"Akiri-" He pleads. "I'm fine Kakashi, please leave. I'm tired"

He nods, leaves my room and shuts the door. I tip toe to the door and press my ear against it.

"...So keep an eye on her tomorrow. It's her last day before her mission" Kakashi tells Sasuke.

"Mission?" Sasuke asks

"She is going to the Suna for a few months" He informs him. I want to scream 'Shut up' , but I can't my heartaches. I walk back to my bed and lie down. The front door shuts. I can't believe he got Kakashi like he was going to get me out of bed. _He only did it because he cares for you._ I huff at Mika's statement. It doesn't matter if he cares. . . I don't care. _Yes you do_. I close my eyes.

~Dream.

I am sitting on a bed; no a mattress. The blankets and sheet are on the ground. The room has sand colored walls, a large desk with big books scattered around, and the closet door is open with woman's clothing on the ground. There is another door to my right. I know where I am... I hate that door, I can't stand it, Not because there is anything wrong with the door; it's just that i know what is behind it. My body forces me to stand up and face the white door. I try to turn away, but my feet pull me closer to the door. I bite my lip trying to control my body. My hand reaches for the door knob.

"Stop it" I command my body, but my hand turns the knob anyways. My feet pull me into the white room. My parent's bathroom. There is a coral blue shower curtain that had been pushed aside. My body pushes me closer to the shower/bath tub. This is how I found him. . . I don't want to look down, but my head forces me to. The tub is filled with red fluid. Perhaps it is water and blood. My eyes move to the body in the tub. Tears cloud my eyes so I cannot see, but they soon fall. I fall to my knees when I see his ghost white body in the tub. He's wearing his black robe, and his emerald eyes are fixed on me. The tips of his white hair are stained with his own blood. I touch his freezing face.

"Daddy" I cry to him.

*End Dream

I Feel a tap on my back. Sasuke's sent overwhelms me. Somehow his sent soothes me, but I continue to cry. I don't turn to face him; I try to not make any noise, but he touches me again and it cause me to cry harder. I don't want to be touched by him. I just want my dad. He coud save me from all this. I try to stop crying but then I start hyperventilating. My mattress sinks in behind my and his arms wrap around me. I touch his wrist in attempt to burn him off of me, but my fire wont work. I turn around after i regain my normal breath pattern. His onyx eyes look sad as he scans my face. He reaches for my face and wipes away my tears with his thumb.

"I will never hurt you Akiri. I promise. So don't hate me for something I didn't do" He assures me with his hand still on my face causing my heart to flutter. His flawless face inches towards mine.

:You wont hurt me?" I ask him quietly. He flashes a smile. "Never Akiri"


	15. I don't think you're beautiful

A sent of faint lavender and the the outside surrounds me. I open my eyes and see the blue shirt of my roommate. I look up and see the back eyes of the Uchiha staring down at me. His pinkish lips smile. He releases his hold of me.

"What do you want to do with your last day?" He asks in a raspy morning voice.

"You're my babysitter today?" I joke. He shakes his head.

"Sensei gave us the day off. I want to spend it with you." He replies sounding like he was kidding, but I can't tell. I get off my mattress and he does the same. I pick up my fathers photo and set it back on the desk.

"The man in the photo is your father?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes" I says hoping that he would stop asking questions about that.

"Do you mind if I asked how he died?"He asks carefully trying not to push the button he unknowingly already pushed. He picks up the blanket and makes my bed. I look back at my photo.

"Suicide..." I mutter, "He loved Anima so much he couldn't bare the fact she was cheating on him with. . .Shinitaru"

"I thought he died in the massacre" He says quietly. The Uchiha massacre. . . Itachi.

"What was your dad like?" I ask trying to change the topic to something better. I look back at him. He looks at me proving me wrong. This question is no better than him asking me about Anima.

"Distant; Competitive; Bitter; Hard to please. I was never good enough for him. Mom said other wise though. What about your dad?" He asks.

I chuckle at a fact that isn't funny. " That photo is the only reason I remember what he looks like, But I do remember things. He was amazing, smart, caring. He pretty much wore his heart on his sleeve which isn't the best trait for a ninja, but he was a good enough one. He would have like you" I laugh, "I remember this one day my dad and mo- Anima took me on a trip to here to meet up with Kakashi so that we could go on a picnic. When we got to the park my dad was trying to start up the grill with Kakashi and mom had left to get food and I was standing at the bottom of this HUGE tree. I was trying to walk up it like I had seen my dad do, but I kept falling. I fell again and it really made me mad so I was going to burn it down but then my dad came over to me and activated his Kanijime and made me stop"

"How old were you?" He asks.

"5"

"Was your mom always absent from your childhood?" He asks walking over to the desk and leans against it with me.

"No. She was there. She was a good mom until she met him. . . tell me about your mother" I say trying to get off the subject of me.

"She was beautiful like you. She made the best food. She always knew how to bring me up when I was down. She was the best. Do you have any siblings?" He says looking off into no where like he could see his mother. Beautiful?

"Nope. Just me. I think they wanted to have more though"

"hm" He grunts. _ He wants to know about you and Itachi_. I sigh and look up to the ceiling.

"Five years ago during the chunin exams I was approached by him in the forest. Like you saw, he looks A LOT like Shinitaru and I thought that he was him and I was terrifyed. He told me to come with him and I was no way strong enough to defeat Shinitaru so I went with him. Later he told me that he was Itachi and we were too far gone for me to go back so I didn't." I inform him

"Did you hate him too?" He asks looking over at me interested.

"More than anything" I laugh, "But he was my partner. On some missions he even saved my life so it was hard to hate him after that." He sifts and stops looking at me. He moves and stands directly in front of me.

"Did you two. . .?" He asks squinting his eyes disgusted with his own thoughts.

"NO! LORD NO! He was like a big brother to me." I shout not realizing what I had said. Sasuke looks sad and taken back.

"So you think I'm beautiful?" I tease him. He grins. Awkward silence.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asks sounding a bit sad that I am leaving.

"To the Suna where I'll be completely deserted" I laugh at my pun, "Out of all of the places I've been. I never been there" He nods.

"Why no somewhere else?" He asks crossing his arms.

"Well not many countries will take in a ex-rogue ninja, and with everyone after me. That must be the safest place." I say laughing. He steps closer to me. I can feel his breath on my face. I stop leaning on the desk so that we are almost eye to eye.

"you are safe with me" He breathes, "I'll protect you from Itachi, Shinitaru, and whomever else" I search his face to see if he is lying but he isn't and that scares me. The last person who swore to protect me betrayed me, and the others died. I slip out from between him and the desk. I go to my closet and grab some clothes and stuff them into my bag. I go back to the closet to grab more clothes. I reach for some but Sasuke's hand got there first and we touch for a brief moment that sends electricity from my finger tips to my heart. I pull my hand away hand he hands my my clothes. I put them in my bag. Then go over to my desk for the photo. Sasuke follows me. I gaze down at my dad. A gentle hand touches my jaw and gently makes me look at him. Sasuke gazes into my eyes as if he is longing for me. His hand cups my jaw. He pulls me into him. His lips press against mine. Sparks run through my body. My heart flutters. I kiss him back Unable to deny the feeling. He pulls away and stares in my eyes. His pitch black eyes stop my breathing.

"I think you are more that beautiful"


End file.
